The betrayed son of the sea
by Booklover1000
Summary: Classic Percy is betrayed by Annabeth, and joins Chaoses army. Disclaimer: PJO and HOO belong to rick riordan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to rick riordan **

Annabeth POV

The air was so hot that blisters popped up on my skin. I couldn't walk without feeling the pieces of glass dig into my skin, but that wasn't the worst part of it all. In front of me was the pit himself looking straight into my eyes letting me know I was going to suffer the same horrible fate as Bob. A gust of wind started pulling me towards Tartarus. Then I woke up.

I was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down my skin. I saw a mop of unruly black hair resting on my stomach. Percy. We were currently in the Poseidon cabin sleeping together to reduce the nightmares. As if. They had been less traumatizing the last few months, but there was still 1 thing keeping me from getting rid of them. I slowly got off the bed careful to not wake Percy up and stealthily headed towards my cabin. I was determine of getting rid of the nightmares for good, and nothing was going to stop me.

Percy POV

It was thankfully a dreamless or should I say nightmareless night, but when I woke I realized something was missing too. Annabeth. I normally would wake up with her in my arms, but I probably had slept in and she didn't want to wake me. The thought made me smile remembering how caring and wonderful my girlfriend could be.

It was weird waking up without bags in my eyes and be able to enjoy the morning, but today it was happening. I had missed breakfast ( which I was not happy about ), but the rest of the morning had been great. I had loved my swordfighting lesson with the Ares cabin. It's always fun to be able to tell them that I was better and rubbing it in (that almost earned me a mouthful of toilet water though). After that I had Pegasus riding and canoeing which was awesome.

The only thing I found odd was that instead of sitting with me at lunch Annabeth was chatting and smiling with some Aphrodite girls that I'd never seen her hang out with before. I then realized that it was probably because of the date we had in the evening. Let's just say that after the last one ended with us being drenched in sewer water we needed a nice quiet and calm one for once.

The rest of the day passed in a flash and soon I found myself in front of the mirror straightening my khakis and thinking wether or not to tuck in my shirt. I gave up since I new Annabeth wouldn't care and set way to the beach to prepare everything. I waited anxiously in the blanket I'd put over the sand for our picnic and smiled when I saw her coming toward me, but I didn't like the look she had on her face.

Annabeth POV

I walked towards the silhouette sitting in the beach until I was close enough to recognize the unruly black hair and sea-green that I loved. I felt trees prickle at my eyes as I tried to get the words out. "Percy...I"I hesitated, I couldn't really do it, and maybe there was another way. "No stop Annabeth, there's no other way" I sad under my breath. Percy was the only thing standing between me and a normal life. The nightmares needed to stop no matter the cost .I looked back at him and looking at those eyes made me realize that I couldn't say it. I reached out gripped the front of the shirt of a new Apollo kid, I looked back at Percy one last time hoping he could see the sorrow in my eyes before pulling the shirt and kissing the kid on the lips.

I forced myself to make the kiss genuine, so Percy wouldn't come back to me. I felt the wind pick up and heard the waves smash loudly against the shore as if a storm was coming. I knew it was Percy. I couldn't bear to see the probably hurt look in his eyes, so I kept kissing the kid until I heard my loves (Percy) footsteps speeding away from me. As soon as I stopped hearing them I shrank into a ball in the middle of the sand and started crying my heart out.

Little did I know that the nightmares wouldn't stop, they would become the worst. The ones from Tartarus were more realistic and horrific. But those weren't the worst ones. The worst ones where when I saw Percy on the beach with an expression of pure heartbreak.

Percy POV

He ran. He ran deep into the forest. He was lonely, heartbroken, and a mess. His shirt was torn from the branches, and his heart ached so much. He was being ripped apart. Not in a physical way. No, but in an emotional way. He wondered if a thing such as love existed. He thought he had experienced it, but maybe love didn't exist at all. Maybe it was just a saying that you fancied someone, but had anyone ever experienced true love. He doubted it. He had gone through hell and killed hundreds of monsters for her. If that wasn't true love he didn't know what was. Or maybe it was a one sided kind of love. Maybe love wasn't beautiful and magical. Maybe it was greedy and sinister. Maybe one person thought they were in love while the other one was just using them. Had Annabeth used him. Or had he messed up. He pondered over the dilemma in his head while he ran into the night and tried to stop the sobs that were building up in his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: A new start

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to rick riordan**

Percy POV

He woke up in a clearing with small river and bushes surrounding him. He was confused at first. Why wasn't he in his cabin? Had he taken a night stroll, and gotten lost? Then he remembered. It was no longer sadness or despair what he felt. It was anger. She thought she could just toss him when she was done using him and expect him to feel sadness. No he wasn't going to show weakness. He couldn't show that she had meant something to him. He wasn't going to let her win.

He surveyed once more his surroundings. He was curious of where he had ended up. How far was he from camp? No. He couldn't go back. He wouldn't be able to see her face without feeling a mix of emotions. He couldn't go to his Mom's either. He hadn't seen her since before Hera kidnapped him. But it wasn't an option. His mom had called him at camp and told him that she was pregnant. He couldn't put his mom and growing baby sister in danger. He would have to stay away. Even if it hurt him.

He decided to keep walking and wait until he reached a road or something. He could probably hitchhike from there to the nearest town. However, everywhere he looked he was reminded of her. The sun reminded him of her sun kissed skin and her blonde hair. The rivers reminded him of their underwater kisses, and every time he saw an owl he sweared their eyes were gray like the pair of gray eyes he had fallen in love with.

Love. Such a unique word wasn't it. It could be the most wonderful thing in the world, yet it could also be the worst one. You could love someone, but they could break your heart one day. Percy had fallen in love with Annabeth's eyes, but know all they brought him were bad memories and heartbreak. His brain no longer remembered the kisses and laughs. All he could seem to remember were the tears and the arguments, Annabeth's terrified expression when he had faced Akhlys. Her betrayed eyes when she thought he had left her during the battle with the Arai. Was that what had caused her to stop loving him, or had she never fallen in love with him in the first place.

He gazed disappointedly at the mass of green and blues ahead of him. He was in such a beautiful place, yet he could only hurt. Instead of beauty, he saw ugliness. Instead of brightness, he saw darkness. Instead of hearing the birds beautiful songs, he thought they were making fun of him. The hero of Olympus, the son of Poseidon, the defeater of Kronos the Titan and Gaea the giant, drowning in self pity. Had he become that broken. So broken that the animals made fun of him. Did he look helpless and lost. Was he the Great Percy Jackson nothing more than another victim of false love.

He sighed, He had been walking most of the day, but had found no way out of the forest. Was he walking in circles? Was he in an enormous forest? Was someone stopping him from leaving? He wondered. Of all his guesses he had gotten one right. Chaos the creator was staring at the teenagers hunched back, and tired expression. He felt sympathy for the poor boy. His love had just left him, and he thought it was his fault. But at the same time he was amazed. The boys heart had just been broken, but the boy refused to let it affect him.

CHAOS POV

Chaos had enough of watching the poor boy and had decided to offer him something. He had been searching the cosmos for someone to become his lieutenant, and had finally found the right person. She appeared in front of Perseus Jackson, and created a blinding gold light. Out of instinct the teen immediately looked away. He knew of the consequences that came from looking at the godly form of a god. Little did he know that the being appearing in front of him wasn't a god nor titan. It was a primordial.

The boy looked up and saw a woman clad in a dress that resembled the galaxy. He seemed confused. She wasn't an Olympian, but seemed too powerful to be a minor goddess. Was she a foe or an ally? Percy immediately grabbed Riptide, and took the cap off. The pen sprang into a celestial bronze sword and reached the primordial beings neck.

She just laughed and assured the boy that she was and ally, and not someone to be wary of. " I am chaos Perseus, I thought you would at least recognize me". The boy quickly kneeled at the primordial with respect and bowed his head. He looked extremely embarrassed, and muttered something under his breath. It sounded like he was saying that he had learned never to trust a new god.

She just laughed and said, "Stand young hero. I am not here to give you a quest, but to give you a proposal". She continued on, " I have built a city in space, and created an army. My army helps me protect and help my planets when they're in trouble. The position of my lieutenant and leader of the army of chaos, has yet to been filled. I have some very talented and loyal people in my army, but none have been able to fill that position yet. That is why I would like to offer it to you, Perseus Jackson. Your the greatest hero to grace my galaxies and have done feats, that only few people have been known to accomplish. You have killed the Minotaur, carried a goddess, retrieved the Golden Fleece, bathed in the river styx, killed Medusa, cleaned Geryon's stables, held up the sky, defeated a titan and a primordial, and last but certainly not least, survived Tartarus.". She gazed at his broken face when she mentioned Tartarus and continued, "You've done more than I thought any human being would ever be able to accomplish. That is why I am honored to offer you this". She looked at him seriously and said, " do you accept my offer ?".

The boy looked conflicted and seemed to have an internal struggle.

PERCY POV

Should he accept it? It did have advantages. He would never have to see Annabeth again, and he would live in space. He wouldn't have to worry about what to do now that he had nowhere to go. But was it worth it? He wouldn't be able to know his sister, or see his friends anymore. He would have to join an army, and probably would never get a rest.

He thought with himself for one more minute before making a decision. He looked up at the goddess with a look of fierce determination, and said"Yes, I would be honored",


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to rick riordan.

Chapter 3: The city of chaos.

Percy POV

Chaos smiled at me apreciatively, and waved her hand. I saw a white flash surround me before passing out. I woke up hours later in a different place. It was still a forest, but it was unlike anything I had wver seen. The trees were tall, curvy,and filled with leaves eveyrwhere. The air was clean and there wasnt a dust particle in site. He turned around still captivated by the view, and smiled . Next to where he was standing was a river. It flowed freely, and was so clear that you could count the stones at the bottom.

The place was beautiful, but it only reminded him of the bad things in life. How could humans contaminate the earth so badly? How could they destroy and hurt something that could be so beautiful? Why was there betrayal, and hurt, instead of love and kindness? What had hapoened to humans that they became how they are today? He sighed. He tried to get past the thoughts inmhis mind, and tried to look past the thick canopy. He gasped. Just past the line pf trees was a beautiful cuty. The houses were white with gold trimmings, and had a greek style to had the tiny details and carvings, yet they were still vey modern. Annabeth would have loved them. No. Dont think about her" he scioded himself. He couldn't. Not after what she had done.

He shook his head , and gazed back at the beautiful city. It had a great palace on the middle, that contrasted wih everything else. The castle was pitch blavk and showed all the stars and planets in their current state. He gazed sadly at earth. Were his friends missing him, or where they just like Annabeth? He forced himself to stop thinking like that again and looked at the training areas.

Suddenly, a being appeared behind him. He turned ready to defend himself in case it was a foe. He imediately dropepd his sword arm , and bowed. " Chaos" he greeted. She just smiled at him and beckoned him to follow her. " Come, young hero. There is much to be disscussed .", she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The trials

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to rick riordan

Percy POV

He followed Chaos into the castle. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. It was painted completely white , but it wasn't blinding nor overwhelming. It had a tinge of yellow that gave it warmth and coziness. He felt safe and at home when he stepped in, but instead of staying inside, they crossed the reception hall and reached the back. Like with the castle, he was amazed. He reached a huge training area. It had an obstacle course, a weapons room the size of the big house. He felt a pang in his chest. Had he disappointed Chiron by running away? He sighed. He respected Chiron and thought of him as his father. It pained him to think that he probably thought of him as a coward. He remembered when he was at Yancy academy, and Chiron always asked him for more. He was the one that made him want to strive to be better. To do better. Was he worried? No, he probably wasn't. He knew I could fend for myself. He had trained me after all.

Chaos POV

She saw the hero's pained expression, and knew that he was remembering. Memories could bring happiness , but they brought misery to some people. The young hero would take time to heal. She stared into his eyes. At first, they seemed normal. Even captivating because of their color, but if you stared more you started seeing his soul. Then, you could see the anger the feelings like waves crashing into a shore in his eyes, but if you looked even deeper his eyes were broken. They looked like piece of glass that had been shattered. She pitied the poor boy. He was of the few loyal and honest people on the world, yet he was one,of the ones that had suffered the most.

Percy POV

When he finally got back on track he realized that Chaios had been observing him. She was staring at me with pity in her eyes. I scowled. I hated that I had stooped down so low that people pitied me. It was a sign of weakness, and I wasn't weak. I looked at her and said, " What do I have to do now?". She stared at me with respect. She knew that I wasn't someone that wanted to be sympathized with or pitied,

Chaos POV

I looked at the boy and said, " To make sure that you are worthy of the position I am offering you,. There will be a series of trials that you will have to complete. You'll have to get through the obstacle course and fight the soldier, who would be your second in command if you get the position". "When do I start", he asked me with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. "Now"

Percy POV

I immediately ran towards what looked like a death trap, it was filled with swinging swords and daggers. It also had boulders coming down on it. The boulders mission was to trample me. I also had to swing like Tarzan above a pit of lava. Easy, right. I muttered to himself reassurances. It was just like the rock wall back at camp. I concentrated, and became a blur as I dodged and jumped. I made it. I was out of breath and panting, but alive and with no large cuts. I grinned triumphantly before realizing that he still had to fight a soldier. Imgroaned when I heard the mans battle cry, and uncapped riptide. I let my instincts kick in, and before long the man was pinned agains the wall with Riptide at his neck


End file.
